Yuletide Mixup
by STARFIRE67
Summary: Antonio and Feliciana are caught in a-ahem-compromising position. Now they need to explain this mixup to their lovers. The trouble is, how can you explain something when your true love just won't believe you? Fluff! Oneshot, SpainXFem!Romano and GermanyXFem!Veneziano. Human names used.


**A/N: How could I not write a story involving Christmas and SpaMano? And...well, GerVene, too, I suppose. This idea just came to me randomly. I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

All of the nations were gathered in America's large house in the Virginian countryside. Virginia was probably one of the few places where you could just drive and drive and switch continuously between rural towns and urban cities. It was very strange, but not unwelcome, as it provided good cover for a person wanting privacy.

And as a nation, that was what Alfred F. Jones wanted. It was hard explaining to people he was actually the United States of America, so he liked living in the country, where he didn't have to interact with everyone. He appreciated the solitude, as did every other nation.

"Big brother Toni!"

Well. _Almost_ every other nation.

The problem was, Feliciana Vargas wasn't great at dealing with being alone. The weight of not having someone nearby at all times was heavy on her heart whenever she visited Alfred.

"Sí, Felici?" Spain answered.

"I wanted to ask if you want to bake something with me! Sorella likes your food a lot, even if she won't admit it, and I want to make something for Luddy, so maybe we could each make something for them," North Italy said, smiling sweetly (or trying to).

The truth was, as much as the Italian woman hated to admit it, she would be very lonely in the kitchen, so by asking Spain to make something for South Italy at the same time, she wouldn't look selfish about asking someone to be there (assuming he said yes, of course).

"Sí! I love making mi Lovi happy~" Spain said, and the two quickly skipped into America's kitchen (with his permission to use it).

* * *

Now the question was: What to make?

Venezia was going to make tiramisu for Germany, a good enough decision. The German was fond of the treat, and North Italy wasn't bad at cooking it.

Spain, on the other hand, had no idea of what to make Romana. Churros would be too easy and too predictable-besides, he'd had so many churros that week he was almost sick of the Spanish treat himself (and he was Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, the most Spanish person in the world).

Spain thought for a moment. What else was there?

Then it hit him: turrón!

Turrón was delicious, and he had even showed Romana how to make it when she was a young girl.

_Lovi's going to love this! _Spain thought exultantly as he pulled out the things he needed.

The almonds were difficult to find, but Spain eventually found some behind the large jar of honey (which he also took). As Spain was pulling the honey down, it slipped in his hold, and a little fell out. He would need to clean that up later.

Turrón was pretty easy to make, but you needed practice with it. Spain could still remember his shock when Romana got it right on the second try.

Not bad at all, especially considering it was better than Venezia's had been. Romana had felt extremely happy with the results that day.

Venezia's tiramisu cake was looking pretty good. Maybe they wouldn't mind sharing if he offered up some turrón (with his Lovi's permission, of course!).

"Felici? Could you hand me a knife?" Spain asked. He had to chop up the almonds.

"Here you go," Venezia said, walking over to give it to him.

As Venezia was walking, however, she slipped on some of the honey that had spilled earlier.

It was instantaneous.

Venezia let out a cry, as Spain caught her. Her loud outburst had drawn several nations to the kitchen including-

"ANTONIO?!" "FELICIANA!"

Romana and Germany.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Romana screamed.

Spain looked down slowly, as Venezia did the same.

To the duo in the kitchen, it looked like Venezia had slipped on some honey and Spain had caught her. To the people just entering, it looked like the two were caught in an intimate embrace. Spain had one arm around Venezia's waist, while the other was wrapped around her back. Venezia, on the other hand, had both her arms around his neck, pressed flush against him from the force of her fall.

An unfortunate position indeed.

"L-Lovi, it's not what it looks like!" Spain said hurriedly.

"Y-yeah, Luddy, I can explain!" Venezia added.

It was too late-Romana was already crying into her hands and Germany was already ushering both her and himself out. Romana wasn't even complaining about him touching her (he had a gentle hand on her shoulder and was maneuvering her toward the door).

"What the hell Toni!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Mon ami, what was that? I thought you liked Lovina very much!" France said.

"Feliciana, what were you thinking?!" Hungary demanded.

"Ja, I'd like to know that too," Austria agreed.

"What did you think would happen?" America frowned.

"They'll never forgive you," England warned.

"OH SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" Venezia and Spain screamed, untangling themselves.

"We weren't doing _anything_!" Venezia defended herself. "I slipped on some honey Antonio spilled and he caught me!"

"I was making turrón for Lovi and Feliciana was making tiramisu for Ludwig," Antonio explained.

The others looked unconvinced until they saw the honey mess on the floor and everything on the counters (which they hadn't noticed before).

"Ohh," America said.

"'Ohh' is right!" Spain said indignantly.

"That still won't mean shit to Ludwig or Lovina," England pointed out.

"Or to anyone else, if you don't convince them that you're telling the truth," Hungary added.

"Can you make sure this gets cleaned up? I really need to find Luddy!" Venezia said, and Spain added, "Sí! I need to find Lovi!"

They grimaced, but nodded.

Spain and Venezia were already out the door.

* * *

"M-Mattie, K-K-Kaoru, he promised-d he l-l-loved me!" Romana wailed into Canada's shoulder.

Hong Kong patted her shoulder comfortingly, while Canada rubbed her back. Canada and Hong Kong were Romana's best friends, as they knew all about being unwanted and unloved. Canada was America's brother, no one could live up to that, and Hong Kong was always waiting to move into another's care.

Belarus, another close friend of Romana's, reached over and grabbed Romana's hands. She squeezed them comfortingly.

Belarus and Romana had become friends during a meeting. The two had been seated next to each other, and, because nothing would get done, they'd talked to each other. Instantly, the two clicked. It was a friendship framed by circumstance and boredom, but the glue stuck afterward.

"B-but it mak-kes sense," Romana hyperventilated. "He-he c-could get any g-girl he w-w-wanted. Perf-fect little F-Feliciana. Why ha-have me w-when he could-d have he-her?"

Similarly, nearby, Germany was sitting with his fists clenched. "If that were true, it would make sense for her as well. Why have a stoic, cold man when she could have the amazing Antonio?" he spat.

Romana wiped at her eyes. She breathed deeply for a moment. "It's just...why couldn't I have one thing? Everything is handed to her, handed to her on a silver platter, but Antonio was the one thing I had that she didn't."

"And it's not easy for me to make friends," Germany said. "Feliciana is sweet and she isn't the best fighter, but she tries. She damn well tries. I'm a distant man, but I think Feliciana brings out the best of me."

"W-well..." Romana said. "I-if it helps at all, I guess you could be worse..."

Germany was speechless. Was Romana...complimenting him? "D-danke, Süd-Italien. And...you're not lesser than Feliciana, Lovina, if that means anything."

Romana's eyes widened. "G-grazie...bastardo."

The others watched the exchange with large eyes. If these two were being civil, they must have been really shaken.

* * *

Spain and Venezia sprinted down the hall.

"They have...to be...down here," Spain panted, searching desperately for his Italian.

Venezia was similarly desperate to find her German. She nodded in agreement. The duo entered America's living room.

"Oh. It's you," Belarus said, coldly.

Canada and Hong Kong looked similarly towards them.

Romana shrank into the couch while Germany looked away from Spain and Venezia with narrowed eyes.

"Ciao, Spagna." "Hallo, Norditalien."

Well. That wasn't promising.

"L-Lovi, it looked really, _really_ bad-" Spain began.

"Luddy, I-I know that you don't need to forgive me-" Venezia interrupted.

"But Lovi, I swear I'm not cheating! I would never, _ever_ cheat on you, especially not with your sister!" Spain said. He held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Allora che cazzo ho visto?!" Romana shrieked.

"Big brother Antonio was making you turrón," Venezia said, "but he spilled some honey on the ground. He needed a knife to chop the almonds and I slipped on the honey while I was giving it to him. Questo è tutto, lo giuro, sorella, Luddy."

"..." Romana and Germany were both silent. They looked unconvinced.

"Look, Lovi," Spain said, pulling her closer to himself. "You might not believe me when I say this, but I'm telling you the truth. I don't regret having you as my colony all those years ago. I'm very happy about raising you when you were little and I'm _especially_ happy that you reciprocate my love, Lovina. And I'll never be happy again if I hurt you so badly. Porque te amo, Lovi. Te amo mucho."

By that point, Romana was crying silently. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had clearly forgiven him.

Venezia sat next to Germany.

"Luddy, you and sorella have a lot more in common than you might think," she said. "You're both really insecure, and it's hard for you both to be friendly, because it doesn't fit with how you see the world. Vina was really overlooked when we were little, and you need to be so serious because Gil isn't. Actually, no one is, I guess."

She took a breath. "Ma è per questo che ti amo, Luddy. Because you're a rock and I'm a bird, and sometimes, I fly too high, so I need my rock to weigh me down again," Venezia said, crying a little. "I can't be without my rock, Luddy."

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciana" Germany said.

The others smiled at the scene. At least their friends weren't hurt.

...but if Spain and Venezia ever _did_ cheat...well. Romana and Germany wouldn't be the only ones crying from pain.

* * *

**Sí-yes (Spanish)**

**Sorella-sister (Italian)**

**Mi Lovi-my Lovi (Spanish)**

**Mon ami-my friend (French)**

**Ja-yes (German)**

**Danke-thank you (German)**

**Süd-Italien-South Italy (German)**

**Grazie-thank you (Italian)**

**Bastardo-bastard (Italian)**

**Ciao-hello (Italian)**

**Spagna-Spain (Italian)**

**Hallo-hello (German)**

**Norditalien-North Italy (German)**

**Allora che cazzo ho visto-then what the fuck did I see (Italian)**

**Questo è tutto, lo giuro, sorella-that's all, I swear, sister (Italian)**

**Porque te amo-Because I love you (Spanish)**

**Te amo mucho-I love you very much (Spanish)**

**Ma è per questo che ti amo-but that's why I love you (Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich-I love you (German)**

**A/N: This was pretty long. And kind of late. But I hope it's fluffy and that you like it.**

**Also, I have a habit of making Belarus OOC. I just like Belarus and Romano/a friendship. It's cute. :3**

**Also, fanfiction is being fucking stupid lately. What the fuck.**


End file.
